


July 18th - Crossover

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human, Detroit: Evolution, Seven Deadly Synths, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, DEArtfest, Gen, I don't know enough about SDS for this to be any good lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Sooooo I really wanted to play with the idea of merging DE with SDS for crossover. Obviously we have very little information on the events of SDS so I've taken a massive stab in the dark just for a little bit of fun. It's a short one and there was no real plan for it but I might rewrite it or add to it once we have SDS. Y'all Imma die when SDS comes out I'm telling you.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	July 18th - Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I really wanted to play with the idea of merging DE with SDS for crossover. Obviously we have very little information on the events of SDS so I've taken a massive stab in the dark just for a little bit of fun. It's a short one and there was no real plan for it but I might rewrite it or add to it once we have SDS. Y'all Imma die when SDS comes out I'm telling you.

Never had Nines been to an actual club. He’s been to the occasional bar but tonight was a first for him.  
“Any particular reason T chose this particular club?” Nines asked as he fixed his hair in the bathroom.  
“I dunno, she seems to like the interesting places...” Gavin said in response from the closet where he was searching for his slightly nicer leather jacket, “I’ve been there once or twice. It’s nice. Just a lot louder than our normal dives.” Gavin chuckled and turned to face Nines who was emerging from the bathroom.  
“Looking handsome as ever Gav.”  
“Right back at you Tincan.”

This club was on the outskirts of town so the drive was a little longer than either of them would’ve liked. After about an hour of driving, plus half an hour of traffic, they finally arrived at the spot. It was a smaller club and seemed fairly quiet in terms of the crowd. Gavin and Nines could both feel a gentle thumping vibrate through the ground; both of them knew it was going to be a very long night…

As they approached the well lit building, they spotted their small group of friends and smiled.  
“Hey boys!” they both heard Tina call out. She was certainly happier than normal and who could blame her; she was finally free of that uncomfortable navy uniform.  
“Hey T.” Gavin replied as he approached her for a hug they embraced each other tightly as they often would. Tina was one of the few people that Gavin would hug.   
“Hello Tina, hi Chris.” Nines said with a smile.  
“You guys ready for a night of funnnnnnn!?” Tina squealed  
“She’s been like this for the past half hour whilst we’ve been waiting for you.” Chris commented with a slight groan.  
“You waited for us?” Chris asked in shock, “You could’ve gone in without us! C’mon let’s go.”

They were flooded with a plethora of sights, sounds and smells from the moment they walked in. They already knew that the music was going to be loud but they weren’t expecting it to this extent. This certainly wasn’t Gavin’s style but Tina already seemed to be loving it.

It took Gavin and Nines about half an hour before they both had given up on the dancing and had instead moved to a small booth. Nines was sipping on a small glass of the common blue liquid whilst Gavin and settled or a small glass of water. It had been a good night so far and the two of them laughed as they watched Tina and Chris “break it down” on the dance floor. But another group was beginning to catch the boys’ attention. There were two of them. A man and a shorter woman and a third taller man had just sat down to join them after having a conversation with one of the musicians playing that night. He definitely didn’t seem happy.  
“I wonder what’s going on over there.” Gavin smirked as he glanced in their direction.  
“Surely that’s none of our business Gav…” Nines said with a slight smirk. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested either.  
“Well, based on the fact that the guy who just sat down looks pretty annoyed right now, my guess is that he has some kind of past with Mr Musician over there…”  
“Quite possibly…” Nines replied. They watched as a waiter approached the group and set down a drink in front of one of them and added an obnoxious amount of cream. Gavin stifled a laugh.  
“Ok, remind me not to order from that waiter. They look like me before I’ve had my coffee. Sarcastic and fed up with the world.”  
“Gavin that’s you on a daily basis.”


End file.
